


From USSR with love

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Шоу в особняке Ксавье. Кто-то из расшалившихся деток, а может быть и взрослых, пока Азазель мирно спит, завязывает ему бантик на хвосте, большой, пышный, из шелковой ленты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From USSR with love

Азазель никогда не отличался спокойным нравом. И тем удивительнее был тот факт, что, обнаружив утром у себя на хвосте пышный шелковый бант, он, по словам Мистик, лишь загадочно хмыкнул и тут же куда-то телепортировался. Слухи о банте и исчезнувшем Азазеле довольно быстро разлетелись по всему поместью. Весь день юные мутанты придумывали различные способы, как этот бантик мог оказаться у него на хвосте. Взрослые же подобными глупостями заниматься не собирались - были дела и поважнее, политика там, старая дружба, выяснение отношений. Никто так и не сознался, чья же это была шалость и что именно двигало этим членом социума в тот момент. И уж точно никто не думал, чем эта шалость может обернуться.  
С наступлением ночи в поместье воцарилась тишина. И лишь редкие хлопки телепортации поочередно раздавались в каждой комнате, представляя собой некий призрак наступающего безумия. Безумия, охватившего поместье следующим утром.  
\- Что за черт?! - дикий вопль Шона раздался на все поместье, оповестив тем самым, что он-таки проснулся. И, если до этого момента еще оставались мутанты, досматривающие свои сны, то после - уже нет. Все вскочили как ошпаренные со своих кроватей и, сонно шлепая глазками, наобум стали натягивать на себя первое, что попадалось под руку. Кто-то из более наблюдательных деток с удивлением рассматривал странного покроя одежду, так непохожую на ту, что они вчера оставляли в своих шкафах или на стульях. Были и те, которые даже не обратились на этот факт никакого внимания. А также были такие как Банши - с ужасом и возмущением осознавшие, что из их комнат пропала любая одежда, кроме нижнего белья и этой странной формы.  
В обеденную комнату все спускались неровной гудящей коричнево-белой массой, возле двери всех радушно встречал Азазель, полюбовно на шее каждого завязывая ярко-алый платочек. Всех несогласных демон деликатно телепортировал прочь от двери, грозя оставить без добавки и загадочного "третьего". Банши, к слову, и вовсе остался "без обеда".  
За общим столом царила идеальная дисциплинарная тишина. Пять девочек и семь мальчиков, окрещенных Азазелем "пионерами" усердно жевали перловку. Возле каждой тарелки стоят стакан с клюквенным киселем и лежало по одной половинке яблока. Взрослые, сидящие за отдельным столом, в первые минуты пытались о чем-то перешептываться, однако после телепортации Алекса прочь, оставили свои попытки. Добившись идеальной тишины, Азазель еще раз добродушно пожелал всем приятного аппетита и встал возле двери, наблюдая за завтраком.  
После завтрака всем пионерам следовало построиться на улице для проведения урока физической культуры на свежем воздухе.  
Следующим пунктом в расписании были часы тренировок собственных способностей, за которыми шел общий обед. Далее следовал послеобеденный сон, час личного времени, общий полдник, научные семинары, ужин и, наконец, каждый был предоставлен самому себе.  
"Чарльз, почему ты не остановишь это безумие?" - мысленно спрашивал Эрик еще во время завтрака, зная, что Ксавье обязательно услышит вопрос.  
"Я заглянул к нему в голову, Эрик, и, знаешь, мне кажется, один день жизни по плану Азазеля пойдет на пользу моим ученикам."  
"Но это же безумие, Чарльз. Сейчас перловка, а на обед он, небось и еще какое страшное блюдо со своей родины принесет. Ты не боишься, что это может стать сильным ударом по психике юных мутантов?"  
"В конце-концов, Эрик, это же твой подчиненный."  
Опасения Леншера, кстати, оправдались. На обед был рассольник, на полдник - еще одна половинка яблока, а на ужин некая липкая субстанция, в теории значащаяся как "макароны". Но Чарльз был непоколебим, Ангел, Алекс и Шон вообще поспешили покинуть поместье от греха подальше, Риптайд и Мистик, предатели, активно поддерживали Азазелеву позицию, а Генри и вовсе был рад неожиданно наступившей дисциплине. Эрик же прекрасно знал, что не в его силах справиться с этим проклятым демоном. Вот свезло с последователями, так свезло.  
Однако вечером Ксавье все же серьезно поговорил с Азазелем и доступным методом попросил его остановить эту вакханалию. Узнав, что причиной тому был бедный-несчастный бант на хвосте Азазеля, Чарльз клятвенно пообещал найти и лично наказать того баловника, затеявшего эту несуразицу. Той же ночью все одежды были возвращены их владельцам, а пионерская форма с галстуком оставлена в качестве сувенира.  
Клятву свою Чарльз также исполнил. Провинившаяся рыжеволосая девочка была сурово наказана лишением добавочной порции яблока.


End file.
